


Farmhouse Fun

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo first birthday party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmhouse Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> Spoiler : Set after season 6  
> Author's note: This fills my summertime prompt on my gen prompt bingo. This fills sholioprompt in collarprompt

Theodore Charles Barrigan had just turned one. A major milestone, in the baby‘s life. His second ‘First’ birthday ‘Farmhouse fun’ would be in New York.

It as a perfect summer afternoon to spend at the Petting zoo, Theo loved animals and “Old Mac Donald had a farm” was his favorite song. He soulfully joined Diana in Chorus singing "Ei I Ei O” when Diana sang the song for him.

She missed her friends in New York, the move to DC made sense being a single parent having her parents around. Theo was being carried piggyback by Uncle Mosie. He was thrilled to see so many animals.

“Thanks again for organizing the party Elizabeth you’ve outdone yourself”

“Aww your welcome anything for Theo” Elizabeth was overlooking arrangements while skillfully burping her son. “So how is DC?”

“Work is fine – I have a pretty decent team. I am not out on the field as much. We still are not quite as well-oiled as the team in New York. Theo is thriving I found an excellent daycare and my parents have been an invaluable help. Though their idea for a birthday party was an over the top a formal event. Theo was oblivious to the entire affair, fell asleep while the vice president was talking to him. Do know mum actually managed to procure onesie with a printed suit and a black tie? This is so much more intimate, I hardly knew any of folks my parents had invited.”

“We missed you especially Peter, he misses your brutal honesty and loyalty. He still calls you the best right-hand person he has had. We should plan to meet more regularly maybe I’ll tag along the next time Peter goes to DC. Neal consults with the FBI on some cases he is otherwise busy with his security business”

Diana stared contentedly while drinking some wine. The atmosphere at the park was relaxed Peter was on the barbeque, Jones assembling burgers. The animals in the petting zoo were docile and the children were having a ball interacting with them.

Plenty of food and drinks flowing around, people were relaxed and having a good time.

Neal and Mozzie were feeding the cake to their namesakes. They were animatedly telling a long-winded tale while feeding them. It was evident the duo planned to be a part of the children lives. It was strange that a group of FBI agents and reformed criminals mingling so freely. They had all been through a lot together and their ties ran deep. It would not be a stretch to call this disparate group of people family.


End file.
